El origen de Amber the real nightmare
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: Anastasia Hilman creyó tener la vida perfecta hasta que todo se volvió un infierno lleno de sangre ,muerte y traición . (Créditos por la imagen a mi amigo Eydan)


**AMBER THE REAL NIGHTMARE**

Anastasia Hilman o como todos la conocían "Amber" era una hermosa chica de ojos color azul oscuro, cabellos castaños, y la piel blanca, además de ser una chica popular en la preparatoria.  
Si, Amber era una muy hermosa por fuera pero era horrenda por dentro pues al creerse superior a los demás, ser hipócrita y chismosa le hacía ganarse el odio de algunos pero no tenían el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.  
vivía con su madre y su padre en una gran mansión ya que sus padres eran dueños de una lujosa cadena de restaurantes.  
uno de sus 2 hermanos llamada Emily estudiaba cocina en París Francia y el otro llamado Matt estudiaba diseño gráfico en Madrid España, al estar ausentes ella se quedó como la hija única y le daban todo lo que deseaba a cualquier hora y en todo momento.  
Amber estaba a punto de cursar el quinto semestre de preparatoria lo cual significaba que solo le faltaba muy poco para poder graduarse.  
Era el primer día de clases y ella llegó luciendo sus hermosas prendas nuevas, sus botas de diseñador y su bolso favorito, después de presumir un rato se acercó a sus amigas inseparables:Bárbara y Tania para saludarlas.  
-Hola chicas ¿ya vieron mi hermosa ropa?-les pregunto ella señalandose a si misma y recibió una mirada aprobatoria de una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes y de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules. -les doy buena vista a estos pobretones, les enseñó lo que jamás tendrán porque no tienen dinero para pagarlo- esbozo una sonrisa arrogante y se acomodo su cabello hacia atrás.  
-no te han quitado la vista de encima- le dijeron ambas. Amber saco la lengua y metió su dedo índice en la boca haciendo una mueca de provocarse vómito.  
La profesora entró en ese instante y todos se sentaron.  
-Buenos días jóvenes sean bienvenidos al quinto semestre están a nada de graduarse y ser unos profesionales deberían sentirse orgullosos de ustedes mismos, bien, el día de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva se llama Diana, pasa hermosa- la puerta se abrió y dando pasos torpes entró una chica de baja estatura, con los ojos cafés, el cabello rubio y la piel blanca, Era una chica totalmente tímida, torpe y tenía pinta de ser sumisa. Amber sonrió y miró a sus amigas quienes sonrieron de igual manera y entendieron el gesto.  
Diana saludo tímidamente con un gesto de mano y la profesora pidió que sean amables con ella, luego de que todos asintieron la maestra buscaba algún puesto vacío .Amber levantó la mano educadamente dando a entender que había un lugar junto a ella a lo que la maestra le dijo a Diana que se sentara junto Amber, la chica obedeció mientras los demás de la clase estaban cuchicheando sobre ello pues sabían que Amber no era buena ni amable jamás por lo cual tal gesto no era de fiar.  
La maestra salió y todos empezaron a platicar y a jugar con el móvil, Diana sacó una libreta y escribió unos números  
-Hola nueva...soy Anastasia pero llámame Amber- la chica le quitó la libreta para que le prestara atención.  
-soy Diana Johnson...-se presentó ella en voz baja  
-eh vaya, vaya pero si estabas haciendo matemáticas en horas libres ja ja ja si que eres una empollona-se burló Amber.  
Diana se excuso diciendo que no sabía convivir pues no estaba acostumbrada a lo que Amber le dijo que si quería ella podía ayudarla y que la haría una chica completamente distinta.  
La chica castaña se confiaba bastante de la actitud tranquila de Diana, incluso pensaba darle la "bienvenida" después de clases pero creyó también que era demasiado pronto.  
A la hora del descanso como siempre Amber salía con sus amigas y ocupaba la mesa que ella quería sin importarle que ya hubiera gente sentada y nadie le podía decir que no.  
\- ¿ quieren tener una sirvienta en la escuela?- el comentario de Amber fue por sorpresa y sus amigas la miraron sin entender hasta que al fin entendieron el punto.  
-no se amiga creo que Diana no es fácil de manipular  
-mi querida Tania sólo observa...-la chica se levantó y se acercó a Diana quien buscaba donde sentarse. -Hola linda ¿estas sola? No te angusties ven a sentarte con nosotras - sin esperar respuesta la tomó del brazo y la sentó a la fuerza. -ellas son Tania y Bárbara son mis amigas- las chicas saludaron con un gesto de mano a lo que Diana se los devolvió.  
-son muy bonitas...  
-tu también lo serás cariño sólo déjamelo a mi, si te vuelves nuestra amiga serás deseada por muchos- Amber le sonrió pues se estaba ganando la confianza de la chica aunque sea con mentiras.  
-wow Muchas gracias Ana- ante la palabra de la chica, Amber se enfureció, se levantó de golpe y azotó las manos en la mesa  
-¡NO ME LLAMES ANA, CARAJO!- el grito sonó por toda la cafetería y muchos miraron a Amber quien tenía las pupilas dilatadas y una expresión que causaba miedo.  
-lo...lo lamento Amber...-se disculpo Diana  
-escucha...linda...solo hay 2 malditas reglas, 1-tienes que obedecer en TODO lo que yo te diga y 2-JAMAS me llames Ana- tomó su bolso de mano y se alejó de la mesa hasta llegar a él patio trasero, se sentó en el pasto y sacó un espejo de su bolso,se miro atentamente, miró su piel blanca,sus ojos azules y sus pequeñas pecas marrones en sus mejillas.  
Anastasia decía que fue violada a los 13 años por su ex novio Patrick, asistió a su primera fiesta donde fue drogada y violada por él o al menos eso era lo que ella le decía a todo el mundo, Patrick solía llamarla Ana y tras ese hecho ella quedó "traumatizada" y empezó a hacer que todos la llamen Amber ya que así la llamaba su padre pues ese es un color brillante, hermoso y lleno de elegancia así mismo era como ella se denominaba al igual que su familia.  
Decidido, le haría pagar a esa pequeña idiota el haberle recordado su pasado si bien para otra persona no significaría nada ya que fue un accidente pero Amber no era como el resto de las personas porque ella no sentía lástima por nadie y esa estúpida no sería la excepción, le haría la vida un infierno no sólo por recordarle el pasado sino porque a ella se le daba la gana y quería sentirse mucho más superior y hermosa dominando a la inocente de Diana si bien admitía que ese cabello rubio era perfecto y quería uno igual, sus piernas eran esbeltas y eso le causaba rabia entonces se dio cuenta que la envidia cubría todos sus pensamientos.  
cruzó sus brazos,y sonrió ladinamente por ese pensamiento.  
Se saltó una clase y camino por el pasillo, las puntas de los tacones de sus botas resonaban en el piso con cada paso que ella daba, fue hasta cuando cerca de los casilleros Diana pasó caminando seguramente iba al baño, Amber corrió y la tomó del cabello , se lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que caiga al piso acostada. La chica se sentó, miró a su agresora con miedo y comenzó a temblar.  
volvió a tomarla del cabello, la arrastró por el pasillo y aunque Diana gritaba nadie salía a ayudarla, llegó a la puerta del baño de mujeres, Amber abrió la puerta de una patada y entró con Diana, la soltó bruscamente en el rincón de la pared , la vio abrazarse las rodillas con miedo y esconder su cara en medio de estas, aquella acción causó en el cuerpo de Amber una sensación de orgullo y superioridad.  
-¿que vas a hacerme? Por favor Amber es mi primer día y..  
-¡CÁLLATE YA!-le dio una bofetada.  
Hubo silencio, un silencio estresante pero ese silencio se rompió cuando se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos .  
Diana se arrodilló delante de Amber ,lloró y pidió perdón pero la chica tomó su cabeza y la empujó haciendo que caiga sentada en el piso y con la espalda contra la pared del rincón.  
-seré sincera y breve contigo..- suspiro -voy a hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es, ¿me vez bien? Pues yo soy la abeja reina y aquí se hace lo que yo quiero, las chicas me tienen envidia y soy la fantasía sexual de todos los hombres de aquí, porque soy mejor que todos además nunca había llegado un alumno nuevo y hoy en cuanto te vi me dije a mi misma que debo utilizar al nuevo corderito como a mi se me antoje entonces si yo te digo baila, tu bailas, si te digo tráeme un café , me lo traes y si no cumples mis órdenes te juro que vas a ver lo mala que soy- se inclinó, tomó su cara bruscamente con la mano para levantar su mirada y le clavo las uñas en sus mejillas.-¿te gusta nadar?- Diana guardo silencio-¡RESPONDE!- Diana asintió sin más, Amber sonrió y la soltó, volvió a levantarse y agarro el brazo de Diana y la levantó de golpe  
-qué te parece si usamos mi jacuzzi personal-  
Amber la hizo caminar hasta donde estaba el excusado, le soltó el brazo a lo que Diana intentó escapar pero Amber fue más rápida y le volvió a tomar el brazo, la estampó en la pared y le dio unos fuertes puñetazos en el estómago sacándole aire.  
-no intentes escapar pequeña perra o te irá peor-luego de que Diana tosiera un poco y recuperará el aire de nuevo, Amber le jalo el cabello, la hizo arrodillarse y le miro los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-n-no lo hagas...te lo imploro  
-me alegra que lo pidas así, es más divertido humillarte- dicho aquello le introdujo la cabeza en el excusado, pasaron unos 5 segundos y volvió a sacarla, el rostro de Diana estaba mojado y su boca se abría para gritar. -disfruta el baño- volvió a meter la cabeza -oh ¿quieres que active las burbujas? Está bien si tu insistes- tiro de la cadena, Diana movió frenéticamente las manos en señal de que sufría y aquello hizo reír burlonamente a Amber aunque luego de unos segundos después le sacó la cabeza totalmente empapada.  
Diana simplemente se quedó sentada en el suelo, tocando sus cabellos mojados y respirando hondo para recuperar el aire perdido.  
Amber se agachó para estar a su altura y le dijo con un tono agresivo.  
-si le dices algo a alguien te juro que voy a hacerte tanto daño que te suicidaras para ya no sentirlo. yo soy Amber y así soy así que acostúmbrate- volvió a levantarla y le puso la mano en la cintura mientras ponía la mano de ella sobre sus hombros, Diana la miró confundida ante tal acto. -no te ilusiones tonta es para que nadie sospeche  
Amber camino por todo el pasillo con Diana apoyada en ella, estaba callada, con la mirada perdida pues nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera, llegaron a la puerta del salón y la profesora dio un pequeño grito al ver a Diana toda empapada y llorando, la maestra corrió a verla, ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró más fuerte.  
Amber dijo que las responsables fueron las de cuarto semestre, se sentó en su silla habitual junto a sus amigas y actuó con normalidad sin tener remordimiento.  
Horas mas tarde el timbre anunció el fin de las clases y todos salieron para irse a casa, Diana tomó sus libros, los guardo de prisa en su mochila y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras aquel acto no fue desapercibido por Amber quien sonrió divertida y observó como su presa escapaba para buscar refugio.  
Bárbara le preguntó a Amber si quería ir a comer pizza a lo que Amber sólo le saco la lengua y salió del salón, afuera estaba aparcada una camioneta negra muy lujosa con la palabra "Hilman" en color dorada.  
El chofer le abrió la puerta a Amber Pero ella solo lo ignoro y subió.  
Recordó como Diana gritaba que se detuviera pero algo dentro de ella le hacía no hacerlo y no era que ella se estuviera volviendo loca pues era muy cuerda lo sabía muy bien solo le encantaba ver como sus hermosos cabellos que Amber anhelaba eran ensuciados con agua de mierda.  
Llegó a su casa y al entrar vio a su madre quien era una mujer de pelo negro y ojos cafés oscuros estar hablando por teléfono tal vez con unos clientes nuevos o con algún amante la verdad le importaba muy poco.  
-Anastasia, que bueno que llegaste hermosa- su madre le beso la mejilla y la abrazo-la sirvienta te cocino algo delicioso, solo calientalo en el microondas y...  
-¡CUANDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE COCINES ALGO TU, MALDITA IDIOTA!- le grito y subió a su habitación  
La mujer la vio irse y suspiro.  
-ya no se que hacer Santiago después de todo yo no soy su verdadera madre...desde que la adoptamos ha sido una niña buena pero cuando cumplió los 13 se volvió presumida y envidiosa ¿cres que su madre verdadera era igual?  
Ya en su habitación arrojó su bolso y su mochila en el piso, se acostó en la cama y miró el techo por un largo rato, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a la persona que siempre le enviaba y esperaba su respuesta.  
"Hola, llegue de la escuela...fue un muy buen día  
Espero tu respuesta por favor y gracias por no  
Haberme bloqueado, siempre voy a amarte"  
Era ridículo pensar que la mismísima Anastasia Hilman le enviara textos a un chico que no la amaba después de todo muchos morían por ella y nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba a su altura y nadie absolutamente nadie iba a acabar con su reinado, nadie...ni siquiera la chica guapa que quería reemplazarla según ella y su envidia.  
Al día siguiente durante las clases de inglés la profesora pidió que los alumnos se formarán en vinas obviamente Amber aprovechó para tener de pareja a Diana, se sentaron una frente a otra, Diana con la mirada asustada y Amber sonriendo.  
-bu-bueno tenemos que hacer un listado de...  
-oye, ¿porque no te callas y haces el trabajo?- la chica se mordió el labio para evitar gritar al sentir las largas uñas de Amber clavarse en su brazo.-shhhh...no grites y obedece- Diana asintió pero en lugar de detenerse, su agresora puso más fuerza y logró hacer sangrar el brazo de la rubia .  
-me lastimas...para...Me lastimas...duele...y-ya. ...por favor...por favor- ante las súplicas al fin la soltó  
Diana bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar pero Amber le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
-¡deja de llorar, no aguantas nada maldita nerd, ahora haz nuestra tarea o te voy a dar un regalito después de clases!- Diana captó la indirecta e hizo la tarea ella sola mientras su pareja hablaba de lo maravilloso que era su cabello y lo redondos que eran sus pechos.  
El trabajo fue un éxito después de todo y no gracias a Amber.  
Durante la clase de matemáticas, Diana se sentó junto a otra chica y Amber aprovechó para hablar con sus amigas para pedir ayuda en molestar a la estúpida rubia. Ambas muchachas no tuvieron de otra y aceptaron ayudar a su amiga.  
Muy dentro de su ser, Anastasia tenía muchos secretos: sentía celos de Diana porque realmente era bonita, era hija adoptada y que además la historia que a todo el mundo le contaba de su supuesta violación no parecía ser del todo cierta, nadie sabía la verdad detrás de su cara bonita, tal vez por eso era muy popular pues les hacía creer a los demás que su vida era perfecta sin que ellos supieran que antes era una pobre huérfana que fue acogida por una familia rica.  
A la hora del descanso mientras Diana desayunaba con las 3 chicas por obligación se le ocurrió la manera de deshacerse de ellas, dijo que iba al baño, se levantó y se fue corriendo.  
-vamos..-ordenó Amber levantándose de su asiento -vamos a hacerle compañía a Diana, Bárbara pon la cámara de vídeo en tu celular- la chica tomó la bandeja de comida casi intacta de Diana y salió de la cafetería con sus amigas siguiéndola detrás.  
Mientras tanto en el baño, Diana estaba sentada en el excusado, ese era el mismo en el que Amber le había zambullido la cabeza, cubrió sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.  
Amber y sus amigas entraron sin hacer ruido y la abeja reina le pidió a Tania que apoyara su peso de la espalda en la puerta del baño para evitar que Diana huyera, Tania obedeció.  
-este video irá directo a mi blog- Bárbara encendió la cámara y enfocó a Amber. -Buenos días público querido aquí está Amber Hilman la chica más hot del mundo y el día de hoy voy a enseñarles una lección muy importante- hizo una señal de que la cámara enfocará la puerta de la cual se oían unos golpes y gritos. -la comida no se desperdicia mis niños- empujó a Tania y abrió la puerta del baño enseñando a Diana sentada en el excusado.  
-¡Amber, no hagas eso por favor!- gritó la chica cubriendo su intimidad con su mano.  
tomó un tazón de gelatina de la bandeja y le tiró el contenido en la cara a la chica quien empezó a llorar y a gritar, tomó una botella de jugo de naranja y se la vertió en las piernas mientras Tañía tomaba con repulsión un papel usado de la basura y se lo metía en la boca a la chica quien hizo un sonido de querer vomitar a la vez que escupía el papel.  
-es todo por hoy mis queridos fans, adiós- la cámara se apagó y Amber miró a Diana con rencor se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo en el ojo derecho, todas guardaron silencio ante la incomodidad de la escena.  
Tania detuvo a Bárbara antes de que se metiera.  
-odio cuando lloras-fue lo único que dijo y salir del baño junto con sus amigas.  
Paso alrededor de una semana y los golpes, insultos y humillaciones pasaron a ser rutina diaria de Diana Johnson quien comenzó a ser la atracción principal en el blog de Amber en una sección llamada "la estúpida rubia"  
Diana saludo mientras arrojaba su mochila al suelo después de otro horrendo día de clases, de la cocina salió una mujer de ojos verdes y con el cabello rubio.  
-Hola mi cielo, ¿como te fue en la escuela?  
-bien, voy a mi cuarto- la chica subió las escaleras y se encerró mientras su madre la miraba preocupada, hacía más de una semana que Diana llegaba con moretones en el cuerpo, el cabello desordenado y la ropa rota además de que su comportamiento era cortante, la señora Annie Johnson jamás se imaginó que su hija fuera la víctima de Anastasia Hilman, Bárbara Gremor y Tania Haguersen pues según su hija ellas eran sus mejores amigas, tal vez la ignorancia de la madre de Diana le haya colocado una venda en los ojos impidiéndole ver la vida de su niña mas a fondo.  
Mientras tanto como en un día cualquiera en la universidad de odontología salía un chico muy guapo de ojos azules como el cielo y el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, Patrick Hoffman un chico de 21 años salía con su mochila en el hombro y conversaba con otros chicos sobre su día como estudiante de odontología.  
-¡Patrick!- a un lado de la puerta estaba Amber llamándolo, los amigos del chico se rieron y lo dejaron a su suerte con esa muchacha.  
-A-Amber, ya te dije que no quería que me buscaras  
-apenas salí de la escuela vine aquí- la chica lo abrazo sin el permiso de el. -¿porque no me contestas los mensajes?  
-ya te había dicho que no quería nada contigo- el chico la separó de sí cuidadosamente para no lastimarla  
Ella colocó un dedo en los labios de el.  
-vamos a hablarlo en tu casa- un poco más tarde ellos ya estaban en la casa del chico sentados en el sofá.  
-Patrick ¿cuando me vas a perdonar?- el muchacho se quedó callado un momento - ya son 5 años, ¡5 años buscando tu perdón!  
-¿¡como quieres que perdone a una perra que destruyó mi vida social!? ,lárgate Ana, estoy harto de ti-lejos de enfurecerse por ser llamada así, caminó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y lo beso en los labios el empezó a resistirse pero al final cedió a los encantos de ella, Amber enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Patrick y comenzó a moverse rozando sus partes íntimas, la lujuria se apoderó de el y subió las escaleras de la casa con ella en sus brazos, llegaron hasta la habitación de el y se encerraron por un largo tiempo del cual solo se oían gemidos y el chirrido de los resortes de la cama.  
Luego de unas horas, dentro de aquel cuarto estaba Amber poniéndose su blusa de tirantes mientras Patrick estaba acostado en la cama tapado de la cintura para abajo.  
el se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo revolvió un poco.  
-no podías contenerte Patrick, ya son 3 años que nos vemos a escondidas y tenemos sexo, aunque me pidas que me alejé de ti- contestó ella poniéndose sus bragas.  
-eres tu la que se entrega  
-y tu él que me acepta, no te resististe ni me detuviste ,en fin, me tengo que ir pero...- se acercó a el y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente para después separarse y dejar a la vista un hilo de saliva que cayó en la comisura de los labios de el. -espero verte muy pronto, no puedo vivir sin sentirte dentro de mi- le dio un pequeño beso más y se fue.  
Caminaba por las calles oscuras pues ya era de noche, camino cerca de una tienda de comida china y ahí parada estaba Diana pagandole al cajero, Amber sonrió y esperó afuera de la tienda Y le jalo el brazo apenas salía.  
-¿que quieres? Por favor no me pegues de nuevo, hoy en la mañana casi me tiras un diente- rogó ella  
-tengo hambre y esa comida que traes se ve deliciosa  
\- es para mi mamá...no...espera...¡NO!- Amber la llevó a un callejón para después golpearla frenéticamente y robarle la comida.  
-mmm esta comida es de las baratas, toma que asco- le tiró la caja al piso después de reír se fue dejándola con la comida regada y llorando acostada en el suelo.  
-oh dios mio, ¿estas bien?- Diana levantó la mirada y delante de ella gracias a las luces de las farolas alcanzó a ver a un chico alto de ojos azules y rubio.  
-si...gracias- después de que el la ayudara a levantarse le sonrió. -s-soy Diana- le dijo ella sonrojada  
-yo soy Patrick...  
Al día siguiente cuando el timbre que da inicio a las clases sonó la primera en entrar fue Amber y como siempre presumiendo su bolso nuevo, sus tacones de diseñador y su ropa de las tiendas más caras de todo el país dejando a muchas chicas con la boca abierta y muchos chicos suspirando.  
Los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar excepto una chica en especial que Amber ansiaba ver.  
Diana no había ido y Amber convenció a sus amigas de ir a su casa a la salida.  
Tania suspiro pues sabía lo que significaba eso, sí Amber no molestaba a Diana en la escuela, lo haría en la propia casa de la chica.  
Después de clases obligatoriamente por órdenes de la abeja reina, Bárbara y Tania la acompañaron a casa de Diana pues sólo Tania sabía donde vivía .  
Al llegar tocaron la puerta y la madre de la chica salió a atenderlas.  
-Buenas tardes señora yo soy Anastasia y ellas son Bárbara y Tania, somos amigas de su hija y nos preocupamos bastante por su ausencia- Amber podía ser una completa perra mentirosa fácilmente, lograba engañar con esa sonrisa de niña buena, esa mirada de cachorrito y el tono de voz dulce que utilizaba.  
-¡que hermoso!me alegra saber que hay 3 chicas muy amables y buenas que se preocupan por mi niña, le diré que están aquí, pasen a la sala- la mujer las invito y ellas se sentaron a esperar que la madre de Diana les diera permiso para verla.  
Postrada en su cama estaba la chica, mirando el techo de su habitación y respirando tranquila por primera vez en su reciente inicio a la nueva preparatoria donde había conocido a esas 3 zorras de mierda.  
-Diana, tus amigas vinieron a verte- su madre entró muy feliz a romper esa felicidad -si, las chicas que me dijiste la otra vez  
-no, no las dejes entrar, no las dejes entrar mamá te lo suplico- pidió ella al borde del llanto  
-no seas mal educada yo no te enseñe a ser así, ahora arréglate, ¡entren chicas!- Diana abrazo su almohada para tranquilizarse, no podía hacerle daño ahí ¿verdad? No en su propia casa.  
-Hola Diana, llego tu peor pesadilla- saludo Amber abriendo la puerta lentamente -¿sabias que mi blog llegó a los quinientos mil seguidores? Al parecer les encanta la sección de la estúpida rubia así que voy a darles contenido fresco el día de hoy- chasqueo los dedos y Bárbara sacó su teléfono en clara señal de que grabaría.-tu madre va a ir a la tienda por unas cosas, le di mucho dinero así que debe distraerse por un buen rato. ¿es verdad que no fuiste a la escuela porque estabas enferma? Jaja y que además te asaltaron-  
-eso fue lo único que pude inventar  
-Jaja muy buena mascota- le acarició la cabeza al igual que a un animalillo salvaje  
-Amber, ya no puedo permitir que me trates así, yo...- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella pero Amber le dio una bofetada  
-tu no ordenas nada- le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que la chica caiga al suelo, una vez ahí, Amber comenzó a patearla siendo ayudada por Tania mientras Bárbara filmaba. -además apestas- encontró un perfume en el tocador, lo agarro y destapó para después arrojarselo encima a la chica mientras gritaba y se cubría los ojos aún tirada en el piso.  
-¡arde!- gritó desgarradoramente al sentir el alcohol del perfume en las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban de golpes anteriores de parte de Amber y sus amigas.  
-y eso amigos, se llama cambiarle el aroma a una friki, ahora vamos a revisar el área- Diana no podía hablar ni moverse, seguía tirada mientras se retorcía de dolor ni siquiera se movió al ver como Amber abría su closet y sacaba toda su ropa. -mmm, me gusta esta blusa ,linda falda y definitivamente me gusta este collar- tomó una a una las prendas que le gustaban y las guardó en su bolso.  
-eso no es tuyo...- Diana se arrodilló en el piso tratando de detenerla pero solo se ganó un empujón por parte de la castaña regresandola al suelo y al charco de perfume.  
-bueno amigos eso fue todo gracias por seguirme y ver el segmento de la estúpida rubia, los ama Amber- se acercó a la cámara mandando un beso y ahí se cortó la grabación.  
-Me duele el cuerpo- se quejo Diana  
-no me importa, mi trabajo aqui termino...andando chicas- tomó su mochila y su bolso y salió de la habitación.  
-chicas...ayúdenme por favor- pidió Diana levantándose con dificultad del piso, las muchachas se miraron y suspiraron.  
-no podemos, no le digas nada a tu madre por favor- salieron del cuarto dejando sola a la chica cubierta del perfume.  
Cuando la madre de Diana llegó ella le dijo que estaba bañándose, pero no dijo lo que había pasado y menos cuando su madre le preguntó por las demás muchachas pues sólo contestó que la abuela de Bárbara está hospitalizada y las demás fueron con ella a darle apoyo.  
Paso el tiempo, más o menos 7 meses de curso escolar, todo era lo mismo para Diana, los golpes, los gritos y las humillaciones por parte de esa maldita niña rica a pesar de todo cuando Amber no estaba aprovechaba para hablar con Bárbara y Tania pero no fue hasta una plática en especial en la biblioteca que haría que la vida de Diana corriera peligro.  
-cuando todos nos graduemos nunca más veremos a Amber ¿verdad?  
-claro que no, al fin nos vamos a librar de ella y de sus órdenes- contestó Tania quien al fin podía hablar con libertad pues su reina se había ido detrás de los salones con Alberth Nosbil a besuquearse o a tener sexo con el.  
-saben. ...conocí a un chico- las muchachas abrieron los ojos y sonrieron -fue gracias a Amber, un día ella me golpeó en un callejón y el me ayudó cuando ella se fue y el...bueno, me dio su numero y nos mandamos mensajes de texto todo el día, me hace reír y suspirar además nos hemos estado viendo desde hace un mes pero todavía no somos nada aunque hoy me invitó a comer hamburguesas después de la escuela.  
-que bonito Dia ¿como se llama el?  
-se llama...  
Amber llegó a interrumpir la plática, tenía la ropa desarreglada, el cabello alborotado y varios chupetones en el cuello. -ese Alberth si que sabe como hacer un buen sexo oral- las 3 chicas se asquearon por el comentario pero Amber tomó un libro y golpeó a Diana en la cabeza haciendo un ruido seco por todo el lugar.  
Se alejó riendo como siempre hasta llegar a los pasillos donde detuvo su risa y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas caían por sus lindas y suaves mejillas y suspiraba dolorosamente. Entró al baño y se sentó en el piso, no le importó el timbre que daba fin al descanso para iniciar las clases de nuevo prefirió saltarse la clase de física para poder calmarse.  
-¡estúpidos todos, hijos de puta!- gritó golpeando no muy fuerte la pared.  
Hace un mes que no tenía acción con Patrick, cuando iba a su casa el no estaba, cuando lo buscaba en la escuela el ya había salido además de que en las redes sociales ponía fotos románticas dedicadas a una chica que no era ella, era obvio...Patrick se interesó en otra y eso le comía el alma a Amber, además de que sus hermanos habían llegado a su casa por unas vacaciones que les dieron en la universidad, amaba ver a su hermano Matt pues el era mas su mejor amigo que hermano,  
desde que llegó con los Hilman a los 4 años el ha sabido tratarla como una princesa en cambio Emily era mala con ella, siempre la ignoró por más que intentará llevarse con ella lo que causó en Amber una admiración enorme hacia su hermana adoptiva y querer ganarse su amor y ser como ella.  
-mi belleza siempre va a estar por encima de todo, seré fuerte como Emily yval fin va a hacerme caso- se dijo después de limpiar sus lágrimas y salir a ser la misma puta de siempre.  
Después de clases Diana ya estaba sentada en una mesa del restaurante "Happy burguer" con su chico ideal.  
-gracias por la invitación Patrick- agradeció sonrojada viendo los ojos azules del muchacho.  
-De nada , salí temprano de la universidad para estar juntos y decirte algo, Diana...tu... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella abrió los ojos, y ahogó un grito de emoción mientras asentía.  
-si Patrick, si, si, si- se estiró y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, al separarse sonrió -sabes...es raro pero...agradezco a Amber por haberme golpeado ese día- Patrick la miro impresionado -te mentí...yo...desde que llegué a este país y a esa escuela...Amber y sus amigas me han golpeado y humillado de las peores maneras incluso en su blog ha subido los videos de las golpizas y bromas que me han hecho estos 7 meses...ya no lo soporto- confesó ella llorando amargamente  
-¡Amber Hilman! ¿Ella te ha hecho daño?- Diana asintió -¡por dios, yo soy su ex novio!- silencio. ...más silencio -salimos hace 5 años después comenzamos a vernos para tener sexo pero desde hace un mes que te juro ya no lo hago- confesó el también  
su respiración se hizo más agitada, comenzó a sudar y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.-no se va a enterar, te lo juro y no voy a dejar que vuelva a golpearte de nuevo- el le acarició la mejilla secando sus lágrimas.  
-e-espera...no puedes decirle nada sobre que me deje en paz, va a sospechar...escucha, solo me quedan 5 meses mas y acabo el último curso de prepa  
-esta bien pero no permitas que te lastime mucho...ella es un demonio  
-¿porque terminaste con ella?- Patrick suspiro  
-cuando yo tenía 16 empecé a salir con una niña de 13, ella era muy linda, tierna y su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y generosidad...pero tenía un secreto, era adoptada y su hermana la trataba horrible, un día en la fiesta de su amiga Bárbara, Amber me sedujo y tuvimos relaciones sexuales en una habitación de la fiesta, después ella comenzó a inventar que yo la había violado, estuve en la correccional un año hasta que me dejaron salir y mi madre le pidió a la madre de Amber que no la deje acercarse a mi pero ella lo seguía haciendo pero te juro que le pondré un alto porque, ahora te tengo a ti- la mente de Diana era un revoltijo de emociones, por un lado sentía lástima por su agresora pero a la vez tenía algo para joderla Y eso era las grandes mentiras que le decía a todo el mundo.-creo que le diré justo ahora- Patrick sacó su teléfono y después de un largo suspiro marco el número.  
Amber estaba acostada en su cama sólo vestida en ropa interior mientras mantenía su teléfono apretado en su pecho esperando un mensaje de su amado.  
ella lloraba amargamente hasta que el celular comenzó a vibrar, se levantó emocionada y contestó. -¡Hola bebé! ¿que pasa?- pregunto con emoción  
-Anastasia. ...yo..lo lamento pero no quiero que me busques nunca más en la vida...se que siempre lo digo pero he conocido a una chica y me enamore de ella y enserio quiero que me dejes de buscar yo jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste y ella es todo lo contrario a ti, es de cobardes hacerlo por llamada pero no tengo el valor de verte a los ojos y decirte "no te amo, alejate"  
-pero...yo...  
-lo siento Ana pero...ella esta conmigo y no quiero que hagas mal tercio, adiós- y colgó  
Amber aun se quedó con el celular pegado a su oreja, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblaban.  
-¡Hijo de puta!- se levantó y arrojó cosas incluyendo la ropa de su armario, libros, zapatos y las almohadas de su cama. -¡te odio Patrick!- dejó de gritar para no alertar a su familia y se calmo ya mañana se desquitaba con Diana, sonrió al pensar en eso y tomó uno de sus ropas en el piso.  
A la mañana siguiente justamente después de las clases durante la hora del almuerzo, Amber se acercó a Diana, ella saltó del susto pero se mantuvo firme.  
-traje un vestido que ya no me viene, si quieres puedo dartelo- Diana sonrió pues tal ves Amber ya cambio de forma de ser, tal vez Patrick era la causa de su agresividad.  
-esta bien, vamos al baño- se levantó feliz y ambas entraron al baño y ahí estaban Bárbara y Tania castaña le dio una bolsa café y espero a que ella se metiera al baño, minutos después ella salió con un vestido muy corto, color blanco de tela transparente lo cual hacia que se vea su ropa interior.  
-no me gusta..  
-tranquila, con maquillaje te verás hermosa- la paró frente al espejo y le colocó mucho labial rojo, sombras fuertes y rimel de un color negro muy vivo.  
-chicas parezco una...  
-¡una prostituta!- grito Amber mientras le enseñaba el dedo de en medio, Tania tomaba fotos y Bárbara filmaba  
La chica le jalo el cabello y de un movimiento bastante brusco le estrelló la cara en el piso, la comenzó a patear y puso su pie sobre el estómago de ella.  
-mi novio me mando al diablo ayer y que mejor forma de desquitar mi dolor causándole dolor a otra ¡sostengan sus brazos- las otras dos chicas obedecieron y la sostuvieron, Amber dejo de pisarla y se puso a gatas sobre ella, sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolso y miró sonriente a Diana. -es fácil conseguirla cuando papá está ebrio- le hizo unas cortadas en los brazos a Diana, ella gritó y se retorció de dolor mientras sangraba manchando el piso.  
-¡me duele- cuando terminó de cortarle el brazo derecho ordenó que la soltaran y ordenó a Tania que vaya por la maestra y la mencionada salió corriendo a buscarla.  
Cuando la maestra llegó y vio la escena grito y llevó a Diana a la enfermería, Amber y sus amigas dijeron que habían ido al baño y la vieron así y obviamente Diana no lo negó. Mandaron a llamar a su madre y luego de que esta le diera una muy fuerte regañisa se la llevó a casa.  
Al anochecer Patrick fue a su casa a visitarla,la invito al parque cerca de donde el vivía y esta le contó lo sucedido.  
-mañana vas a ir a la dirección y vas a acusarla además las pruebas están en su puto blog- la chica rubia sonrió y beso a su chico en los labios por haberle dado ánimos, cerca de ese lugar pasó Bárbara quien vivía cerca de ahí y vio la escena.  
Vio aquello y comenzó a sacar su teléfono pero se detuvo en ese momento y volvió a guardarlo pues no quería cavar su tumba.  
-no hace falta Bárbara- al voltear ahí frente a ella estaba Amber con la mirada perdida y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
-¿que vas a hacerle? ¿qué haces aquí?  
-vine a buscarlo a el, y...Me encuentro con esto. No le voy a hacer nada, descuida...ella misma se lo hará- se alejo lentamente ante la vista de Bárbara.  
Durante 4 meses Diana no tuvo golpes de parte de Amber, todo comenzó el día siguiente de las cortadas, cuando llegó no hubo insulto, crítica o broma, solo un "Buenos días" , más tarde cuando pensaba ir a acusarla ella pidió hablar con ella en el patio de la escuela y Diana aceptó.  
Al llegar la miró con miedo a lo que Amber solo comenzó a llorar.  
-lo lamento tanto. ...no quería que. ..lo siento mucho Diana ,las cortadas, aquella vez del baño y lo del perfume y todos los golpes que te di...estaba celosa de que fueras nueva y eres más bonita que yo y...lo lamento tanto- sus lágrimas se veían muy sinceras al igual que sus palabras.  
-te perdono, no todos somos perfectos y si prometes cambiar te creo, será lindo ver tus avances- terminaron dándose un abrazo amistoso y amber le susurro un "gracias amiga" al oído lo cual hizo a Diana muy feliz.  
y así se mantuvo por mucho tiempo todo era perfecto al fin no la molestaban y tenía una hermosa relación con su novio y con Amber su ahora amiga, aun no le había dicho nada a ella pues estaba calmada y ya casi saldrían de la preparatoria así que básicamente no importaba  
Esa mañana estaban en clase de química, Amber se acercó a ella para invitarla a su casa a arreglarse e ir esa en la noche a una fiesta en la casa de Susie y que quería saber si ella iba a su casa, Bárbara y Tania irían también para arreglarse e irse todas juntas al baile en la limusina del papá de Amber .Quedaron en su casa a las 4 .  
Le dijo a Patrick que iría a casa de una amiga para arreglarse pero no le dijo a la de cual pues estaba segura que se lo prohibiría.  
Fue en su bicicleta hacia el lugar guiándose de un papel con la dirección que le dio Amber, se impresionó de ver la enorme casa y las rejas abrirse para dejarla entrar, entro y vio una enorme puerta, la tocó y Amber salió vestida con una falda negra, botines negros y una blusa de cuello largo sin mangas que resaltaba su hermosa saludo mientras la invitaba pasar y aprovecho que Diana se distrajo viendo lo grande de la casa para poder ponerle seguro a la puerta una vez que la cerró.  
-¿y las demás?  
-no han llegado, son muy impuntuales, vamos a mi cuarto y comenzamos a arreglarnos- la empujó suavemente hacia las escaleras y cuando treparon entraron a la habitación de Amber, esta tenía las paredes color crema, la cama tenía un edredón rojo, había un ordenador último modelo y en una pared había un collage de fotos de ella posando como toda una modelo.  
-ahora siéntate porque te voy a peinar muy guapa-la chica rubia obedeció y se sentó en la silla del tocador y se miró por el grande espejo que había pero no contó con que Amber le agarrara de los cabellos y le azotó la frente en la mesa del tocador. El ruido sonoro hizo eco en la habitación, Diana quedó con la cabeza recostada por un rato hasta después levantarse lentamente, su frente estaba llena de sangre y le caían algunas gotas en los labios.  
-zorra...- volvió a sostenerla del cabello y a azotarla de nuevo y así lo hizo unas 4 veces hasta que se detuvo al oír el llanto de Diana mucho más fuerte.  
Amber sonrió , abrió un cajón y sacó una tijeras  
-¡no, no todo menos eso, todo menos eso!- se levantó y trató de correr pero Amber la sostuvo del cuello de la blusa y la lanzó a la cama, le jalo el cabello de nuevo y con la tijera le cortó varios mechones de forma dispareja.  
-¿¡quien va a considerarte hermosa ahora maldita puta? !¡nadie puede escucharte gritar todos se fueron, convencí a mis padres de que salieran a un viaje de negocios y la servidumbre se fue a casa temprano!- siguió cortandole el cabello y riendo mientras gotas de sangre caían sobre el edredón, no hacía eso por amor ella consideraba que matar por amor era una pendejada inútil si no porque esa pequeña perra se creía tener la vida perfecta, creía que todos la amaban y creía que podía verle la cara de estúpida a Anastasia Hilman .  
-¡ya basta perra!- se impresionó por el grito y en ese momento Diana la empujó haciendo que caiga de culo al piso soltando las tijeras. -¡haz vivido una vida perfecta o eso les has querido hacer creer a todos pero tu y yo sabemos que eres una maldita huérfana, eso eres y también mientes al respecto de haber sido violada! ¿¡como pudiste hacerle eso a Patrick?! El te amaba con toda su alma y tu le arruinaste la vida ¡eres despreciable y puta al mismo tiempo!- se callo al sentir algo estamparse en su cara y eso era un pequeño espejo que le dio de bruces en la cara, grito de dolor y su cara estaba llena de sangre y pedazos de vidrio.

se tiró sobre ella y le golpeó repetidamente el rostro pero un impulso hizo que esta vez Diana estuviera sobre ella. Entre forcejeos en el piso Diana se levantó y levantó a Amber jalandola del brazo.  
-te toca a ti sufrir ahora, te toca pagar por todo lo que haz hecho- La castaña le dio un pisotón a la rubia, aprovechando que Diana la soltó fue por las tijeras y le apuntó con ellas  
-¡vete a la mierda! -corrió hacia ella para apuñalarla pero Diana logró detenerla tomando su mano y forcejeando  
-¡cállate tu no sabes nada, tu...aghhh! -se quedó callada y abrió completamente los ojos, su boca se abrió en una expresión de sorpresa, dolor y terror.  
-vete al infierno- termino de decir Diana a la vez que sacaba las tijeras del vientre de Amber, la chica se arrodilló y gritó, Diana entró en conciencia y salió corriendo para irse pues su ropa estaba llena de sangre.  
-¡no me puedes dejar así, Diana,Diana!- los gritos se oían más fuertes mientras Diana corría hacia las escaleras, estaba a punto de bajarlas pero algo se enredó en su cuello y la impulsó de nuevo hacia atrás, volteo la mirada y ahí estaba Amber ahorcandola con una corbata roja.  
-¡hija d...de...pu...put-a! - había un teléfono inalámbrico a su alcance, estiró su mano y lo tomo para luego golpearla en la cabeza, aunque no fue un golpe muy fuertemente logró hacer que la soltara. Diana la empezó a ahorcar ahora con sus manos y la apoyó en el barandal de la escalera mientras ejercía más presión quitándole el aire.  
-si no mueres desangrada ni ahorcada...morirás hecha mierda- puso más fuerza y la arrojó del barandal, el cuerpo de Amber cayó en cámara lenta delante los ojos de Diana quien la veía gritar hasta después caer sobre una mesa de vidrio que estaba justamente en la planta baja de la casa.  
Parpadeó varias veces aún sin creérselo, bajo las escaleras asustada y la vio en el suelo, se levantó ella lentamente sólo un poco y grito, fue el grito más desgarrador y horrendo que había oído en todo el mundo.  
Trato de levantarse un poco más pero volvió a caer y esta vez en posición fetal. Sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de sangre y tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en su piel, su ropa estaba rasgada pero lo que más le espantó a Diana fue ver la parte izquierda de su cara totalmente llena de sangre, hinchada y con vidrios incrustados en ella al igual que su cuello.  
-dios mio, ¿que he hecho? ¿que he hecho?- cubrió su boca para ahogar un grito de terror.  
Para empeorar las cosas se escucho como tocaban fuertemente la puerta de la casa, Diana comenzó a llorar y trato de buscar una puerta más para huir.  
-¡policía, haga el favor de abrir la puerta o nos veremos obligados a abrirla a la fuerza!- tardó unos 10 minutos  
buscando una puerta y no la encontró fue entonces en que el ruido de algo rompiéndose le hizo saber que todo había terminado.  
-¡dios mío, es una chica herida!-escucho un grito masculino.  
-¡ahí está la responsable!- Diana volteo y vio a un oficial señalandola -¡arriba las manos!- le apuntó con el arma y ella al no saber que hacer solo levantó las manos y gritó  
-¡lo lamento yo no quería, yo no quería! -la esposaron y se la llevaron.  
Los vecinos habían escuchado los gritos y llamaron a la policía para ver qué sucedía y vaya que si sucedió algo.  
Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Amber al hospital, por suerte la lograron salvar pero...Anastasia alias Amber ya no era la misma. Sus padres y sus hermanos llegaron de su viaje de negocios al enterarse de lo sucedido gracias a los periódicos.  
La chica estaba acostada en una camilla de hospital, su cara estaba vendada completamente al igual que sus brazos y tenía una pierna enyesada. Su madre le acarició la cabeza con cariño y se secó unas lágrimas.  
-eso le pasa por idiota- dijo una mujer alta, de ojos grises y el cabello rojo  
-cállate Emily...- le reprendió un chico de ojos grises y el cabello café oscuro.  
Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz.  
-¿que me paso?¿donde estoy?- se levantó asustada de sentir algo en la cara y tener un catéter en el brazo.  
Su madre le explicó que estuvo en coma por un mes, que una compañera de escuela la empujó de las escaleras de su propia casa, que ella ya está encerrada en la cárcel además de que el juicio fue hace un mes cuando estaba en coma. confesó todo y la condenaron a 30 años de prisión porque ya tiene los 18 años.  
Amber comenzó a llorar amargamente al recordar el accidente.  
La parte izquierda de su cara tuvo una deformación severa además había quedado ciega de un ojo, podían hacerle un trasplante de piel pero tenían que esperar un donador y la lista está llena, ninguno de sus familiares es compatible con ella porque era adoptada.  
-¡ váyanse de aquí, fuera!- ella gritó después de saber lo que paso y su familia salió del cuarto dejándola sola.  
Habían unas muletas a un lado de la cama, se logró quitar el catéter, aún con mucho dolor tomó las muletas y logró ponerse de pie, se acercó al espejo de la habitación y miró fijamente su rostro y su cuello cubierto por el vendaje el cual se quitó poco a poco hasta dejar a la vista su rostro...lo miro...lo miro por un largo tiempo, no lo podía creer.

-¿esa soy yo?- toco su reflejo para después gritar, gritar hasta desgarrar su garganta pues la del espejo no era ella, era un monstruo horrendo.

La parte izquierda de su cara tenía un color rosa, se sentía arrugado y se le veían algunas venas, el ojo estaba totalmente blanco y su cuello y brazo estaban igual arrugados y con las venas hinchadas.  
-puta. ..puta...¡puta!- gritó mientras golpeaba el vidrio y gritaba hasta que unas enfermeras y varios médicos entraban para calmarla, le sostuvieron fuertemente para impedir que siga gritando. Al final le inyectaron un calmante y cayó dormida.  
Todos los días más que paso en el hospital fueron un infierno, no pudo ver su cara de nuevo. Salió del hospital una tarde lluviosa y al fin se fue a casa "casi mueres, el doctor dijo que si hubieras estado más rato en el piso hubieras muerto desangrada." fue lo que dijo su hermano Matt. En su casa todo estaba en orden pero aun así le daba escalofríos estar ahí y más cuando tuvo que trepar las escaleras para su cuarto ya que su padre tuvo que cargarla para que no gritara de miedo.  
Unos días después ella quiso ver a Diana a la prisión y luego de que convenciera a sus padres de que le permitieran ir fue directo a verla. Se sentó en una incómoda silla blanca y espero a la chica.  
-Hola Amber...- delante de ella estaba una chica de cabellos rubios muy cortos, de ojos cafés y con ropa naranja.-veo que ahora si eres hermosa, ¿ya haz visto mi hotel?- se burló sentándose frente a ella  
-no necesito preguntarte porque lo hiciste...-  
-no quiero verte Amber, aquí me voy a morir por tu culpa, me golpean y me insultan...aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a eso gracias a ti. no se nada de Patrick y mi madre no quiere verme así que estaré sola  
-¿como sabes todos mis secretos?  
-Patrick me lo dijo...  
-debí saberlo...vengo a disculparme ahora en verdad y debes de creerme ahora porque no puedo hacerte nada malo ahora  
\- me golpearon en las duchas, estuve en la enfermería un día entero...odio este lugar, me pegan todo el tiempo y la comida es horrible además la cama es muy dura...odio todo y te odio a ti maldita puta, ojala te mueras en el jodido infierno pues ahí es donde perteneces- se levantó y le escupió en la cara para después ser escoltada por una guardia hacia su celda.  
Cuando Amber tuvo que regresar a la escuela todos la miraban pero ahora no con deseo, si no con asco y pena, la parte de su cara que estaba más dañada estaba vendada al igual que su cuello además de que había reemplazado las minifaldas y las blusas con escote para usar pantalones anchos y blusas de manga larga. nadie le hablaba y cuando entro al salón sus amigas ni siquiera la miraron.  
A la hora del descanso mientras buscaba donde sentarse vio a Bárbara y Tania comiendo juntas, se acercó y carraspeo para llamar su atención, las chicas voltearon a verla y ella pidió sentarse en la mesa con ellas.  
-no, ya no Amber...largate- se negó Bárbara  
-¡si, ya no somos nada maldita puta destructora de vida, primero a Patrick y luego a Diana!- le grito Tania empujandola  
-se van a arrepentir malditas- al final se tuvo que esconder en el baño a comer, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es patética.  
Los insultos que le gritaban eran como "maldita Bully" "huérfana asquerosa" o "zorra vestida de monja" alguien había posteado en Internet los secretos de ella mientras estuvo en coma, y sabía quién lo público.  
A la hora de la salida mientras caminaba hacia la salida sus ex amigas se interpusieron en su camino.  
-¿qué quieren?- pregunto molesta

-te veíamos muy pálida, necesitas color- Tania tenía una soda en su mano y lo vacío en la cabeza de Amber.  
-¡no jodas, esto arde coño! - grito ella jadeando de dolor  
-al fin sientes humillación maldita zorra, ah y ya vi que borraste tu blog...maldita cobarde- le dijo Bárbara mientras ella y Tania se iban muriéndose de risa.  
Todos sus días de escuela fueron así, siendo humillada por Bárbara y Tania como ella lo hacía con Diana, en sus redes sociales todos sus compañeros le comentaban que era horrenda y que ojala ojalá se muriera por lo que término cancelando su cuenta.  
Una noche Patrick fue a su casa de visita ella no sabia porque hasta que oyó algo que no quería escuchar.  
-Diana esta muerta...La encontraron ahorcada en su celda...lo hizo con unas sábanas que colgó del ventilador, al parecer su compañera no oyó nada porque dormía pero...-suspiro -todas las reclusas decían de diana odiaba su vida y ya no podía sufrir más ese infierno.  
-¿y para qué vienes a decírmelo a mi?  
-¿no te remuerde la conciencia?- ella negó -tú la enviaste a prisión  
-¡no fui yo, ella sola se condenó!-  
-eres el diablo...- ya era el colmo, estuvo recibiendo insultos por 2 meses, soportando las horribles críticas a su rostro y las aplicaciones de crema sobre esta ¡ya estaba harta y más de ese estúpido niñato!  
-tienes razón, lo soy...  
-¿dónde están tus padres? Voy a hablar con ellos ahora mismo y les diré todo lo que le hiciste a Diana...- dijo el entrando a la casa de Amber sin su permiso  
-fueron al jodido hospital a ver si ya hay un donador para mi...  
-no hables así...  
-te odio hijo de puta...vete de mi casa- le murmuró  
-no me voy, voy a hablar con tus padres...  
-sabes que...ya basta- fue a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo solo por amenazar. -lárgate Patrick...  
-no me voy, tu siempre arruinas vidas, te tocaba que te arruinaran la tuya, suelta ese cuchillo...suéltalo Ana  
-¡no puedo confiar en ti, todo el mundo me odia y me trata horrible ¡y tu publicaste todos mis secretos en Internet!  
-¡te mereces eso y más!  
-¡no pensabas eso cuando te acostabas conmigo maldito estúpido! - grito ella enfurecida con el cabello cayéndole en la cara  
\- estas enferma- se volteo para ir hacia la puerta pero. ..  
-¡vete al infierno junto con Diana!- gritó ella mientras corría con el cuchillo y se lo clavaba en la espalda algo en ella sintió que debía hacerlo pues se metió con ella y su estilo. Patrick grito de dolor y cayó al piso con el cuchillo incrustado en la espalda, Amber lo sacó y metió repetidas veces de ahí.  
Sonrió un poco y luego volteo cuerpo enseñado los ojos en blanco de el y su boca entreabierta.  
Le acarició la mejilla, le introdujo el cuchillo en los ojos y le extrajo los globos oculares ,con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha sostuvo la lengua, blandio el cuchillo y se la corto de un tajo ,le bajo el pantalón y los boxers enseñando su pene, se acercó y lo chupo un rato hasta que después paró.  
-jeje hacérselo a un muerto es extraño- con el cuchillo cortó los genitales del chico y los dejo a un lado de su cadáver. -ya no puedo estar aquí. .- fue corriendo a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa, abrió su ropero, sacó una maleta grande y metió ahí su ropa, sus medicinas, su tablet, dinero y tarjetas de crédito que había robado del bolsillo de su padre y el bolso de su madre además de tomar su inseparable bolso de diseñador, ya no le causaría molestias a los Hilman y su madre ya no tendría que ponerle las pomadas en su piel herida y su padre ya no tendría que llevarla a sus citas en el hospital.  
Bajo las escaleras con su maleta en mano y salió de la mansión dejándoles a sus padres el cadáver de Patrick, vaya sorpresa que se llevarán sus hermanos cuando volvieran a casa para las vacaciones.  
Se quedó parada mirando la luna por un rato, sonrió y suspiro, le haría pagar a los que dudaron de su belleza y la trataron como basura y al parecer 2 personas no se graduarían de la preparatoria y de eso se encargaba ella de todas formas ¿qué más da si ella no se graduada? tenía dinero para sobrevivir toda su vida aunque fuera dinero robado.  
En la habitación de una casa había 2 chicas durmiendo cómodamente en una cama, parecía que habían tenido una pijamada, una sombra entró por la ventana y las observó por un largo rato.  
-siempre me gustaron tus tetas Bárbara y siempre me gustaron tus bellos pies Tania- entró al baño que estaba en la habitación y sacó una botella de ácido junto con el cuchillo que utilizó para matar a Patrick el cual estaba en su bolso, se acercó a Tania y le acarició la mejilla, le destapó los pies y los acarició para después voltear el ácido en sus pies, Tania se levantó de golpe e iba a gritar pero Amber fue más rápida y le atravesó la garganta con el cuchillo hasta atravesar el otro lado, Tania escupió sangre, sus ojos quedaron en blanco y cayó muerta en el colchón.  
Bárbara despertó y vio la escena, quiso gritar pero Amber se acercó a ella y la amenazó con el cuchillo que ya había sacado del cuello de Tania.  
-¡anastasia que hiciste!- grito un poco Bárbara pero Amber se acercó a ella y le cubrió la boca  
-shhh. ..yo soy Amber the real nightmare y soy tu real pesadilla- soltó el cuchillo y agarró el ácido que estaba a un lado, luego de un forcejeo con Bárbara le introdujo la botella en la boca y la impulsó hacia atrás llenandole la boca de su contenido, después vio como la garganta de ella se ponía roja y le salían unos granos, su boca escurrió sangre y empezó a convulsionar le agradaba saber que Bárbara padecía de ataques epilépticos y aprovechó para acercarse, abrirle la blusa, quitarle el brassier y cortar sus pechos los cuales les puso sobre la cara de ella como si fuera un antifaz para después darse cuenta de que había muerto, se cambio de ropa y salió por la ventana no sí antes enseñarles el dedo de enmedio a los cadáveres.  
Tomó su maleta que estaba en el jardín y sonrió  
-me pregunto si me buscarán...bueno, tengo que apresurarme a llegar al aeropuerto y tomar el siguiente vuelo a donde sea para escapar de aquí - miro la luna y suspiro -tranquila Diana, ya están Patrick, Bárbara y Tania en el infierno contigo...- y caminó por las calles oscuras de la ciudad perdiéndose en la oscuridad.  
Algunas veces ser hermosa es bueno pero siempre hay alguien que te visitará para bajarte los humos, ten cuidado y si la ves corre porque irá tras de ti para humillarte y hacerte saber que ella es mejor que tú, si ella ve en ti algo que le gusta no tardará en quitartelo.

"i'm you real nightmare and i'm Much more beautiful than you "


End file.
